Games
by Belisse
Summary: Nights in Atlantis are not so common.


Title: Games 

**Rating: PG**

**Genre: Humor**

**Spoilers: its after Season 2**

**A/N: If you don't like it, blame it on the lack of sleep. It now, 3:23 AM and I feel like a deer in the headlights. My eyes don't want to close. Not beta'd because, someone my throw a shoe at me at this hour. Hope you like it; I was bored and suffering from my current insomnia. **

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0**

There was a weird noise coming out of the rec room that night. Elizabeth Weir couldn't sleep, so she decided to take a long walk around the city. Searching for exhaustion to take her over. The last couple of months had been hard on everybody, so it took a while sometimes to shut down completely.

But as she walked the noise grew. It was people talking… on second thought, no they were shouting. Elizabeth looked at her watch; it was almost 3 am, what could possibly be happening that someone was that excited this late. It wasn't like they had cable or anything like it.

Quietly, Elizabeth made her way into the room and took a glance inside it. She had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Inside the rec room, were Major Lorne, Dr. Carson Beckett, Dr. Rodney McKay, Colonel John Sheppard and Ronon Dex. They were all staring at the screen and to the screen the new play station was plugged to it. Now, it wasn't the fact that all the guys were up really late because of a video game, or the fact that they were trying to introduce Ronon to the world of hypnotizing video games. It was the choice of game. In a reunion like this, she would have expected to find a football game, or a basket ball game. Even one of those about soldiers and guns and blood, hell it wouldn't have been weird for her if they were playing the latest Grand Theft Auto. Teaching Ronon, about how to be an earthly thug, or stealing cars.

But as she heard the character say, "Pathetic humans". Her giggle wasn't so quiet.

At that point everyone in the room turned their heads towards her. Major Lorne smiled at her, "Dr. Weir."

"Major… I can see you're having fun."

But before the Major could answer, Rodney said, "Not everyone."

Carson smiled and patted Rodney's arm, "I give you my turn Rodney… if you just shut up."

Rodney acted all offended, and John who was sitting on the floor next to Ronon, turned his head, " Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked in the room and squeezed a seat in the middle of the couch, in between Rodney and Carson, "John, what is going on?"

John smiled, "We are trying to teach Ronon some earth's form of fun."

Elizabeth smirked and raised an eyebrow, "You're teaching Ronon…" –Ronon turned to glare at her, as if insulted by her words, seeing this she quickly continued- "I mean, there are other interesting video games. Why Destroy all humans?"

At this Major Lorne answered, "We tried baseball."

Then Rodney continued, "And hockey."

John turned and said, "Even some Football."

And Carson finished, "And some REAL Football."

Then John continued, "But nothing worked…" –Elizabeth glanced at Ronon and he shrugged, then John continued- "He couldn't get them. So, we started searching around the other games and the people that have games and I found this one and this was the one that interested him. Now we're just trying to teach him how the controls run."

Elizabeth nodded in fake understanding. She could understand the need of a fellow earthling to have something to clear his head and have fun. But why teach a human from another galaxy how to play the game where the aliens kill all humans? For a moment, she found some logic to it. Ronon had spent the best past of the last decade running from the Wraith, who were using him as sport hunting. And here he had a "game" where he could take on the role of hunter, with no life-sucking alien behind you. Then maybe it was just the need to sleep, but she started finding some resemblance between the aliens in the game and the Wraith. Both wanted to kill humans, the Wraith took the life energy; the aliens in the games took the human brains for the DNA. Both had ships capable of destroying entire cities, and both were just evil. She laughed at herself for being trapped in a situation like this.

Now, as she looked at the group go back into teaching mode, she understood why they were still up. John was besides Ronon telling him how to use the controls, then Carson, Rodney and Lorne were all giving their input on the moves Ronon should do. "No, use the spaceship!"

"That's a bad idea, let the spaceship for last. Just zap the humans."

"Don't zap the humans yet, hypnotize them and then take their brains!"

At this Ronon was ready to take out his gun and start shooting his way out of the game. Elizabeth had to intervene, "John! Hand me that control."

John frowned, "Have you played this before?"

"I have my moments, Colonel."

Everyone was silent, John handed her the control, and she started the game on one of the firsts levels. "Ronon, you have lots of abilities. But just use your focus and make the tasks. Then have fun dismembering human heads. After you're finished, take the ship and destroy the town. Is really simple."

Then she followed to do an example; while Ronon paid close attention to the way she used the control. Elizabeth started on the first level and walked out of the ship, and then she started killing the cows and reading people's minds. Once, the coast was clear, she began the real game and took all the human brains necessary to complete the task. Once done, she even did one of the level challenges. When she finished, she handed the remote to Ronon. "Want to try."

After seeing all the fun stuff she did, Ronon smirked and took the control. John instructed him how to begin again and they let him played quiet…at least for a couple of minutes. After ten minutes, the room was in full shouting match. And Elizabeth knew that it was time to try once again the sleeping thing. She said her good byes, and walked to the door, she turned and looked at the small group and smiled. Boys and their toys, they may look strong or have the biggest ego in the galaxy, but put their favorite game in front of them and they turn into 5 yr olds.

But for once, they deserved it, everyone inside that room were fighting everyday to keep the city at bay and away from the Wraith. Elizabeth knew better, everyone needed a bit of fun, even in stressful times, because that is what makes them different from everyone else. And with that thought, the leader of the City of Atlantis made her way into her quarters and to her bed.


End file.
